Nicknames
by xXSeas of EmeraldXx
Summary: Will & Alyss now have their own son. When Halt decides to indulge in a little leg-pulling, it decides to take a turn for the worst. Perhaps teasing Will just led into his own embarrassment…Cute Family Fluff!


**This is a little one-shot featuring Alyss and Will's son! **

**Time Set: A few years after Book 11, before Book 12.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

Will bounced his two five-old son, Sean, on his knee. Little Sean giggled as Will made buzzing noises. Will smiled. He was happy with life. He was married with his beautiful wife, Alyss, and they recently had their gorgeous son, Sean. Sean had curly, chocolate brown locks like his father, and he had stormy grey eyes like his mother. Horace, Cassandra, Gilan, Jenny, Pauline and Halt had come to Will's fief for Sean's fifth birthday.

A pair of slender arms wrapped around Will's torso, and a head rested gently on his shoulder. Will turned his head around and gave his wife a quick peck on the lips, getting a whiff of her lemon-y smelling hair as he did so. Sean reached up a tiny hand up to Will's silver oakleaf chain, and got hold of it. Will gently pried Sean's hands off his oakleaf, and chuckled softly.

"I see you're eager to be a Ranger," Will smiled softly. Alyss whispered into Will's ear.

"He'll grow up to be one of the most bravest Rangers in all of Araluen; just like you."

Will smiled, at his wife's words. "Probably. He might even be better than me. Or even Halt…" Will added the last part with a joking tone. As much as he believed in his son, he never thought it was possible to be a better Ranger than Halt. Never. Will tilted his head and gave Alyss a soft, long kiss. They were interrupted by a loud cough. The couple broke apart and saw Halt standing there, smirking at them.

"Are you two love birds done? We figured that we should all go for a nice walk. Get some fresh air," Halt suggested.

Sean escaped Will's grasp and ran towards Halt, who sank down on his haunches so he was eye-level with Sean. Sean's grey eyes twinkled as he jumped into Halt's arms. Halt, caught by surprise, recovered, and wrapped his arms around the child, and let one of his rare smiles show through.

Horace and Cassandra stood in the doorway, watching the affection between the old Ranger and the child. Horace had an arm around his wife's waist, and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I think a walk is a great idea! We haven't done anything all together in so long!" They heard a bubbly voice call from the kitchen. Jenny walked into the room, wiping her hands on a towel, with Gilan following behind her. Jenny had been in the kitchen, cooking up her famous pies for everyone; with Gilan's assistance of course.

"Besides," Jenny continued. "A fresh batch of pies came from the oven. Maybe we could have a picnic too?"

Will licked his lips hungrily at the thought of one of Jenny's legendary pies. "Mmm, pies sound good…" Will thought aloud. Pauline, who was sitting in a nearby armchair, gazed at Will with amusement.

"I'd have to agree with Will. If you like, I can help you pack them up, Jenny?" Pauline offered, standing up in the graceful way she always did. Jenny nodded and headed back to the kitchen with Pauline.

As Jenny and Pauline emerged with baskets of pies in their hands, Horace not-so-sneakily tried to grab one, but Jenny swatted his hand away, which caused the tall warrior to mock pout. Everyone headed out the door and into the sunlight. Will held Sean's hand, and pointed over to the horizon with his other hand.

"Maybe we could walk over there under that distant oak tree for a picnic?" He asked, looking around at his companions. They all nodded in agreement and they started walking together. Cassandra breathed in the fresh pine-smelling air, and sighed in contentment. It was a sunny day, with not a cloud in the sky. There was a slight breeze which stirred the trees ever so slightly.

They walked past a farmer, who was tending to his livestock. At the sight of the group; all of Araluen's legendary heroes and the Princess, the farmer waved and smiled. They waved back, but Sean pointed to a nearby sheep.

"Sheepy!" Sean cried, clapping his hands enthusiastically. Will chuckled.

"Yes, Sean. That's a sheep," Will told him, smiling brightly.

Sean switched his gaze over to his father, and pointed to himself. "I'm Sheepy," he said firmly, pointing to himself. Will's eyebrow arched in response.

"Sheepy? No, no. _That's _Sheepy," Will insisted, pointing to the said sheep. Horace giggled in a very unmanly-like manner every time Will said "Sheepy". It was such a funny word to hear, especially from one of the country's bravest men. Will shot a glare in Horace's direction.

"Real mature, Horace," he uttered. Before Horace could respond, Will turned back to his son.

"You're Sean. That's Sheepy," Will reassured, pointing to Sean's chest, then back to the sheep. Another giggle escaped Horace's lips. Another glare came from Will. Sean pouted and shook his head vigorously.

"_You're _Sheepy, then," Sean declared in a matter-of-fact tone. Will sighed and shook his head. Horace and Gilan were already doubled over, holding their sides and laughing. The women and Halt smiled in genuine amusement as they saw the difficulty Will was having.

"You're right, Sean. Perhaps Daddy _should _be declared as Sheepy," Halt agreed thoughtfully, his grin growing wider. Sean nodded his head excitedly as others seemed to agree with his idea. Will glared fiercely at his former mentor, but it had no effect, Halt plastered a smirk on his face that said: _Take that. _Horace and Gilan smothered their laughs until they were reduced to giggles and snorts.

"No. You're Sean, I'm Daddy, and that's Sheepy," Will insisted, pointing to each said person. It occurred to Will that everyone might be secretly laughing inside, indulging in a giant leg-pull.

Sean's mouth curved into a frown; then he got an idea. He looked over at Cassandra, then to Halt, then back to Cassandra. He walked up to Cassandra and looked her dead in the eye.

"You're Ranger...Cassie. Yes. Ranger Cassandra," Sean announced, smiling gleefully.

Cassandra looked curiously at the child, but before she could respond, Sean walked calmly to Halt and once again looked him dead in the eye.

"You're...Princess Halt. Yes. I like that," Sean announced once again, giggling at his newfound hobby.

Halt groaned as everyone attempted to smother their laughs, but to no avail. Will looked at Halt and had a smirk on his face that said: _Take that. _

Halt sighed. Perhaps teasing Will wasn't a good idea…

**So, how did you all like that? I thought it was quite cute. I got the idea because I have a friend named Sean, and his nickname is Sheepy :3 **

**I'd appreciate it if you left me feedback, and maybe more story ideas :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Seas of Emerald**


End file.
